


don't stay, run.

by reiverphoenix



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Fluff and Angst, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, M/M, Smut, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18223358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiverphoenix/pseuds/reiverphoenix
Summary: Hwang Hyunjin and Kim Taehyung were just mere strangers when their rich parents decided to get together, but something about the way Tae stared at Hyunjin continued to make his heart race, leading into more than just innocent brotherly love.





	1. don't kiss me, you're drunk

Taehyung and Hyunjin hadn’t been step brothers for that long. It all started eight months ago when Hyunjin’s widowed mom and Taehyung’s widowed dad met at a board meeting for some company and had a one night stand that same night. It wouldn’t have been as big a deal as it was if it weren’t for Hyunjin’s mom finding out she was pregnant two weeks later. The two parents had decided to get married before the news broke out to the entire company, before it ruined their reputations as business people. Such a careless act had brought two like minded people together to form a family of four, and that’s where the trouble had started.

 

Hyunjin spent his entire life hating the fact he was gay. Once in the fifth grade he was caught giving his best friend, who was a boy, a love letter, and all of the other kids in class found out and started treating him differently. He would intentionally stare at girls in class so his guy friends wouldn’t think anything of it, but from then on, his reputation was skewered. He was known as the “queer” kid all of primary school and it bothered him to no end. Kids can be so cruel and he started to really believe something was actually wrong with him. He didn’t grow up with a father figure in his life so he thought maybe that was the reason behind his sexuality, but deep down, he knows that it’s just who he is and that he can’t change anything about it. He knew he liked boys his entire life, but he could just never get himself to be comfortable with the fact he’s homosexual, and he doesn’t think he ever will be comfortable with it. 

He never really had any huge crushes growing up, he would develop tiny ones on certain boys throughout high school but never anything too deep, plus he’d suppress his romantic feelings anyway, that was until, he met his very own step brother, Kim Taehyung. 

He knew it was wrong. The way his eyes lit up the second his mother introduced them to each other and said “And this is going to be your new step brother, Taehyung. I hope you two will get along.” Hyunjin saw the way Taehyung shifted his eyes up and down his body and he couldn’t help but to think to himself that he’d rather them get along in ways more than what normal brothers would. Another thought he tried to suppress. Although it was hard. 

And then it was the night of their parents wedding. That was the night that changed everything.  
Hyunjin was more than happy for his mother to get married to someone she really liked and thought about how lucky they were to have found another extremely wealthy family to marry into. Whereas for Taehyung, he absolutely hated the idea that his father even stared at other women like he did his late wife. He loathed it. Unlike Hyunjin, Taehyung actually knew his late parent. His mom died when he was twelve and he knew damn well that no other woman on this planet could ever replace her and her warmth. But here they both were, spring air was crisp and the wedding hall was ginormous. 

Taehyung drunkenly bumped into so many people that night, washing away his sorrow with alcoholic tendencies. He danced the night away in a slick black suit that was tailored to fit him perfectly. Hyunjin on the other hand, just stayed in the corner with some champagne, watching the way Tae moved his hips back and forth, gulping at the sight of it. His eyes focusing on the way Tae playfully grinded on both girls and boys on the dance floor. He was so jealous of the fact he was openly bisexual, and didn’t give a fuck about what anybody had to say about it. Hyunjin wished he could just be as confident as him and love who he wanted to love, but something too strong kept holding him back; Himself. 

Hyunjin had only known Tae for five months at this point, and they had already shared some interesting moments together. Nothing bold enough for Hyunjin to actually take notice of what Taehyungs motives were but when they started living together Tae would intentionally wear his robe and nothing else underneath around the house, knowing Hyunjins eyes couldn’t help but to just stare at Taehyungs chest, mouth practically watering. Tae’s gaydar had gone off entirely the split second they had met, it was no secret. Hyunjin thought he was being secretive enough but unfortunately for him, Tae knew, and he was more than ready to give his new little brother a hard time. 

Taehyung kept dancing the night away, and it had been over forty minutes at this point since Hyunjin had even moved out of that same corner of the dance floor. He just people watched for ages, specifically focusing on Taehyung every few songs, but tried not to be too obvious just in case someone took notice. 

Oh but of course, Taehyung noticed almost right away that his new step brother was eyeing him down, and just the thought of that excited him. The way Tae would push his hair back knowing Hyunjin was staring right at him made him feel electric in more ways than one. You see, Tae’s intentions weren’t always this lewd. He only had pure, wholesome, non-incestual thoughts about Hyunjin for months. But something about the way Hyunjins hair would be sweaty and messy after a few rounds of tennis would give Tae goosebumps and he just wanted to know more and more about his younger brother the more time went on. Besides the usual fun banter they’d share and the quick grocery runs they’d make together because their parents forced them to, they never really interacted in _that _sort of way.__

____

Until now. 

Once the crowd had dwindled down and their parents had said their goodbyes to almost everyone at the weddings after party, the boys parents had a flight to Jeju island to catch in an hour for their honeymoon, leaving their two sons alone at the house you could practically call a mansion, they lived in. 

A roar of goodbyes and cheers as an entire flock of their friends and family yell as the two newlyweds drive off to the airport with luggage filling up the backseat. Tae and Hyunjin on opposite sides of the crowd, smiled, Taehyung smiling mostly because he’s piss faced drunk and Hyunjin smiling, knowing that his mom is going to have so much fun for the weekend. Soon after everyone went home, Hyunjin and his now official step brother were in the backseat of a cab driving to their house. Tae was busy singing New Face by Psy, because he obviously had to ask for the aux cord, and Hyunjin just laughed hard and thought to himself how funny Taehyungs facial expressions were. Now they were truly step brothers. Just with unnecessary tension.

The second they walked into the entry door, Tae made his way to the couch and fell into it, groaning into the pillows.  
“I, am so.. Drunk.” He said, practically drooling.  
All Hyunjin could do is just chuckle and roll his eyes. They were home alone together for the first time ever, and Hyunjin wanted to slap himself for thinking something would ever happen between them. They couldn’t be together. Never. They were brothers now. He cared about his mother's happiness more than his own, but something inside him has never felt something so strong for someone romantically. Soon the sound of Taehyung yelling the lyrics to some random song, mostly in gibberish, takes him right out of his thoughts. 

“Hyunjin-ah, come here, hyung needs to ask you a question” Tae says, sitting up with his legs crossed on the couch.

“What is it?” The younger asked, the butterflies starting to kick in as he stood right in front of his hyung.

Before Hyunjin could even breathe another breath, Tae pulled Hyunjin by his arm down to where their faces were inches apart. 

Taehyung brought his lips close to Hyunjins ear and grabbed the younger from the back of his neck,  
“Does my breath smell like alcohol?” Tae whispered in a raspy voice, letting go of Hyunjin and laughing his ass off at how shocked Hyunjin looked. His eyes were as big as the moon, and he still hadn’t caught his breath yet. _Did he do that on purpose? I swear he was about to kiss me… _The younger thought to himself. He had no clue Tae knew exactly what he was doing. He pinched himself under his sleeves so his hyung wouldn’t see and just shook his head.__

____

“Don’t grab me like that… It’s weird.” Hyunjin choked out, trying to sound as ‘no homo’ as possible, but the way his forehead had sweat practically dripping off of it, and the way his chest was rising with every inhale, Tae knew he had such an effect on him, and it drove himself crazy. 

Taehyung knew that this wasn’t supposed to turn him on as much as it was but he was getting hard at just the thought of Hyunjin being a bratty sub for him. Now both of them had the same kind of thought process. Tae finally stood up and now they were right in front of each other, with coincidentally the same exact height. “So, you don’t like when hyung grabs you like this?” Taehyung said, again, grabbing the youngers neck and pulling him closer. All Hyunjin could do was stare at him in awe, lips quivering. The two felt so much tension, Hyunjin practically almost moaned the second he felt Tae’s cold hands on his warm neck, and there it was, the sudden urge to just, kiss. 

You would’ve never believed it but maybe it was the liquid courage in Hyunjins body or maybe he was fucking crazy but he just couldn’t take it anymore. He leaned in bit by bit at first until Taehyung crashed their lips together without another word, smiling into the kiss. Hyunjin couldn’t get himself to close his eyes and couldn’t believe it was actually happening. Tae quickly grabbed the youngers hands and put them around his neck, and then grabbed Hyunjins waist, deepening the kiss, making the younger finally squeeze his eyes closed in excitement. _Is this really happening right now? _The kiss lasted for a good 15 seconds and finally Tae pulled away, but not for the reason you’d think.__

____

The second he pulled away, he turned to the side, kneeled down and immediately puked on the hard wooden floor they were standing on. _Fuck, he’s wasted. This was a mistake… _“Woah, I-I, I’ll go get you some water or something” Hyunjin said, nervous as hell. This is certainly a moment they’re never gonna forget.__

____

 

The next two days were rough, to say the least. Once Tae had cleaned himself up after he puked on the floor, he walked to his room without a word, leaving Hyunjin confused, dazed, and flustered. The morning after, Tae just talked to Hyunjin like nothing even happened, as if they didn’t just share a moment together. A very, _very _heated moment. He wondered if Taehyung even remembered what happened, considering how wasted he was. It was awkward, at least for Hyunjin. He stared at Tae as if he were a lost puppy and thought to himself how weird it was that they kissed. Like, yeah, that’s all the younger wanted deep down but the fact the kiss keeps replaying in his brain is pissing him off so much. Hyunjin felt so guilty, knowing that if their parents ever found out about this, they’d split up and nothing will ever be the same. He wanted his moms marriage to go smoothly, so again, suppress, suppress, suppress. He just wants everything to feel normal again, and not like Tae will walk in on him taking a shower someday and just fuck him senseless.__

____

Their parents were finally coming home today, and although Taehyung didn’t wanna admit it, he obviously remembers kissing Hyunjin and felt guilty for it. Not guilty for the same reason Hyunjin feels guilty though. Tae felt guilty because he was practically just using Hyunjin as a fun little toy, knowing how the smallest things makes his step brother flustered. Knowing that his step brother is inexperienced, and very, very gay. There were no feelings involved on Taehyungs part, he just liked the way Hyunjin likes him. 

After hours of them avoiding each other in their own separate rooms, they hear the loud doorbell ring, knowing it was their parents finally home from a weekend long honeymoon. Hyunjin was the first to run out of his room and practically sprint downstairs to hug his mother. The smile on his face was beaming with happiness. He missed her so much and immediately let out a sigh of relief because he feels so much safer with her home now instead of it just being him and Tae. Hyunjins mom hugged him back tightly and then kissed his cheek. He’s a true mama’s boy, and it was beyond cute. He greeted his new father with a quick hug as well, asking them both how there trip was. They rambled on about the different places they visited and how nice the 5 star hotel was and from the corner of Hyunjins eye, he could see Tae, standing at the top of the stairs, not even smiling, just glaring. 

“Taehyung, why don’t you come down and greet your mother” Their father said, sounding a little more serious than before. Taehyung just stared at them, sighing, he looked completely displeased with the situation.  
“I only have one mother, and she’s not here anymore.” Tae stated, obviously very offended, he turned back around and walked back to his room, shutting the door loudly as if he was still a hormonal teenager. Hyunjin just rolled his eyes. _What do I even see in him? _He thought to himself.__  
“I’m sorry, love. He’s probably never gonna get used to this… But I’ll have a talk with him, I promise.” The dad said, crossing his arms.  
“It’s okay, I know it’s gonna take some time.” The mother said, frowning. She quickly changed the subject as soon as she saw her son frowning too. “Anyway, Hyunjin can you please give him this gift we got for him in Jeju…I don’t think he wants to see me right now… I got you one as well” The mom said, smiling, pointing to the side of her luggage where there are two medium sized boxes with a bow on each one.  


____

Hyunjin disregarded the awkward heated moment that just happened and nodded with a smirk on his face. Bowing slightly as a thank you to them. He quickly picked up the two boxes and headed upstairs. He was extremely nervous to even face Taehyung ever since That thing happened. Yeah, he’s faced Tae after the fact but it’s not like he said much back to his hyung since then. He just stared and maybe fake laughed if it was a joke, but nothing too friendly, because he felt so damn awkward now. The tension in the air every single time he’s around his step brother was real, and it was suffocating. But, he couldn’t let that one time thing render the chances of their family being as picture perfect as their parents wanted it to be. _I’ll just leave the gift on the bed and leave. I don’t even have to say anything, Fuck. Why am I so nervous? _Hyunjin thought to himself.__

_____ _

Finally after at least a full minute of just staring at Taehyungs door, he knocked.  


_____ _

“Hey, uh, I just have this gif-”  


_____ _

But before Hyunjin could even finish his obviously nerve wracking sentence, Tae opens the door and looks him right in the eyes. “Oh, hi. Heh. This is for you.” He said, handing him the box. Tae just rolled his eyes at the boy, pretending to not give a shit. He did a small hand gesture telling Hyunjin to come in and walked back to his bed and that’s when the youngers heart stopped beating. _Why can’t he just take it? Why is he asking me to come in? Why? Why? WHY? _Hyunjins thoughts were so loud in his head, he could’ve sworn Tae could hear him. Hyunjin walked in, closing the door behind him, afraid somehow something could happen again. His trust issues were really kicking in. He stood right in front of his hyung and stared blankly at him, obviously nervous, almost trembling.__

_______ _ _ _

“You know you don’t have to act so weird around me, right?” Taehyung said, with a gleam in his eyes. “Like, just because we, ya know, kisse-” Hyunjin immediately fake coughed to drown out the sound of the word kissed and Tae laughed. “Agh, don’t worry. My rooms pretty soundproof” Tae said, chuckling. Hyunjins eyes widened at the joke and he gulped loudly. It wasn’t supposed to be a sexual innuendo but Tae was happy that it came out like that.  
“I’m not acting weird.” Hyunjin said, crossing his arms, blushing against his own will.  
Before Tae could even reply the younger started talking out of his ass. “Okay, you know what? Maybe I am acting weird. But you know what’s also weird? The fact you and I… Kis-Dammit you already know what I’m trying to say! It was weird, and I feel weird and I dunno, honestly!” Hyunjin practically yelled the last few words, face turning red. 

_______ _ _ _

Tae’s facial expression shifted, he suddenly looked cold, almost as if he were offended.  
“You didn’t like it?” The older asked, genuinely curious. He was almost positive Hyunjin was completely infatuated with him but maybe he had been wrong all along.  
“We just can’t do this, okay? I’m not gay, and that’s not even the biggest issue because the biggest issue is that we’re related now, and this is just wrong. So wrong.” Hyunjin ranted, fists clenched.  
Tae didn’t even want to reply to that, knowing he was right, it was wrong. But he felt weird, as if his little fun game with his new step brother was over. Now he really was pissed at how his living situation is, knowing that he probably could never touch Hyunjin in the ways he knows he wants to be touched. 

_______ _ _ _

 

_______ _ _ _

Hyunjin could read unneeded tension the room and just stormed out, hoping to god somehow something clears his conscience.

_______ _ _ _


	2. anxiously infatuated

After weeks of the same sort of treatment from Tae, Hyunjin was over it. He was done with being a pushover and acting like everything was fine. He was stressed, scared that somehow Tae would get incredibly drunk one night and spill all his secrets to their parents, specifically the one about how their two sons made out the night of their wedding. The anxiety was real. He had held on to this guilt for weeks now, and it was finally time for him to tell someone.  
Remember that best friend Hyunjin wrote a love letter for in the fifth grade? Yeah, well, his name is Lee Felix, and till this day, they’re still best friends. Felix was the only person back then who didn’t shun Hyunjin or shame him in any way. Felix accepted him. He listened to Hyunjins rants wholeheartedly and they practically grew up together. Hyunjin usually told his best friend everything but this time the secret he was holding back could even be too fucked up for even Felix to handle, but he was willing to take the chance, considering he was even having nightmares about it all.

Hwang Fuckjin: Hey… we need to talk. - sent, 2:40pm 

____

__

___Feetlicks: Right now? I’m in the middle of a game - sent, 2:42pm___ __  


Hwang Fuckjin: Yes, right now. It’s way more important than ur damn fortnite. Just sleepover tonight? - sent 2:43pm

__

__Lee Feetlicks: Ughjnfdjf okay fine. I’ll be over in an hour. I hope everythings alright. - sent 2:46pm_ _

____

 

Hyunjin stared at his phone, anxiously waiting for Felix. He practically went blank for thirty minutes until he heard a knock on his door.  
_Fuck, is that Tae? _He thought to himself, legs trembling as he walked slowly to the door.__  
“W-who is it?” He finally asked, about to turn the knob.  
Suddenly the door swung open, almost hitting Hyunjin in the face.  
“AYEEEE!” Felix yelled, arms wide open going in for a big hug.  
“You scared the shit out of me! You said you’d be here in an hour, and it’s only been like twenty minutes” Hyunjin exclaimed, face buried in Felix’s shoulder.  
“Thirty actually… But dude, I was worried about you.” Felix said, finally releasing Hyunjin from the hug you could practically call a chokehold. “It was hard to focus on fortnite when you drop a bomb on me saying “We need to talk…” Like fuck dude you know how my eczema gets when I’m stressed” Felix said, shaking his head.  
Hyunjin couldn’t help but to snort at the last part.

After a good ten minutes of just talking about anything their minds could think of in the moment, Felix finally remembered the real reason he was staying the night and paused in the middle of his sentence, making Hyunjin look up to his face.  
“Wait, so are you gonna tell me what’s wrong now or?” Felix said, crossing his arms, his whole demeanor changed from a goofy eighteen year old to a seriously concerned mother.  
“I really hoped you would just forget if I started talking about League of legends.” Hyunjin replied, laughing, but obviously anxious.  
“Dude, you know you can tell me anything right? Just tell me. It’s not like I’m gonna judge you or anything” Felix said, looking sympathetic, knowing how much Hyunjin’s been through all his life.  
Hyunjin immediately started staring at the carpet and bit his bottom lip out of anxiety. He knew he could tell Felix anything, hell, he’s even told Felix about the one time he had a wet dream at summer camp four years ago and had to clean himself up in the river at six in the morning.  
But this, this was a little different. Hyunjin made a conscious decision, a mistake that could haunt him for the rest of his life. He was torn. Lost in his thoughts.  
“Hey, are you okay?” Felix asked, really reading the room, finally figuring out how serious he really was being.  
Hyunjin just started shaking his head, about to cry.  
“I fucked up. I did something so weird, and gross, and I regret it a lot but fuck, Felix it’s bad, like the kind of bad I can’t even tell my mom… And I don’t know what to do… I’m so scared” Hyunjin vented, a tear falling from his eye.  
Felix just stared at him in awe. He knew Hyunjin had never done anything bad in his entire life. He was a clean cut kid who was scared of the world and could never lie. So, what was it that Hyunjin did that was so bad? Felix didn’t wanna ask, but instead just stared and waited, knowing that it was best for Hyunjin to get it out himself.

After at least thirty seconds of just complete silence, Hyunjin finally opened his mouth.  
“I kissed Taehyung!” He yelled, moving his hands to cover his face, so ashamed those words came out of his mouth.  
“Wh-what? What the fuck? Really? Holy shit.” Felix said, shocked but somehow deep down he knew that the way his best friend stared lovingly at Tae was a little more than obvious.  
“That’s crazy dude… I don’t even know what to say.” Felix continued, “Why? Actually how?! I’m so confused right now.”  
“It just happened, and I can’t even begin to explain how much I just wanted to scream it from the rooftops.” Hyunjin said, about to have a panic attack.  
“Wait, so, like, are you in love with your brother or something?” Felix asked, scared of whatever answer his best friend was about to give.  
“First of all, STEP brother. Second of all, I… Don’t… Even know. I hate myself Felix. I didn’t think I would have acted on it but I couldn’t help it.” Hyunjin continued, “You know how I like never ever get crushes on people?” Felix nodded, “Okay, well I had a crush on Taehyung from the moment we first met. I didn’t realize how much he’d affect me but my heart races whenever he’s around and I can’t get myself to stop myself.” Hyunjin said, huffing and puffing.  
Felix was surprised, and shocked. He didn’t even know how to react but he loved his best friend more than anything on this planet and knew how bad he felt about it all, so he didn’t wanna make it any worse.  
“Stop yourself from what…?” Felix asked, finally breaking the silence.  
Hyunjin closed his eyes as if he was about to cry,  
“Falling in love with him.”  
Felix’s mouth almost hung wide open. “Fuck” He said under his breath.  
“You think I’m absolutely crazy now, huh? I’m sorry. I hate myself” Hyunjin said, chest tightening.

“Hyunjin, you’re my best friend, and I love you a lot, and you know this, and normally if you tell me something crazy that happened to you or even if you just wanna vent to me for three hours straight, I’m all ears and could never judge you.” Felix closed his eyes for a second, being careful with his words and continued, “But, this, this is too much… Your mom is having a baby in a week, and your parents are in love, your family is just getting started and you two just can’t… Do whatever you’ve been doing…” He finished, reaching for Hyunjins shoulder and just squeezing it, letting him know he cares.

“I know,” Hyunjin started crying, “I know, I know, and I know.” He continued, “And I love you too. I guess I’m just dumb or something for even falling for my own step brother, like that’s gross. I hate even calling him that because it just feels like he’s a friend, or even a stranger, fuck I dunno, I just can’t get him out of my mind, or even my heart for that matter, like fuck this!” Hyunjin yelled, startling Felix a bit. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay. It’s gonna be hard for right now but you’ll get over it, I promise. Just take your mind off of things somehow. Felix said, eyes turning big when he thought of a good idea, “Why don’t we play some tennis like old times?” Felix suggested, finally smiling, desperately trying to change the subject. 

Hyunjin sighed and just nodded while wiping his tears away. “I can’t even explain how much I love you, Felix.” Hyunjin said, taking a big breath in, and exhaling slowly. Felix felt butterflies hearing him say that, not even knowing why, but his heart started to beat faster and faster. 

“Let’s go” Hyunjin said, pulling Felix by his hand so they can hopefully get their worries out with a few rounds of tennis.


	3. baby boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this fic is going to gradually get more sexually graphic so if you're not comfortable with reading these type of fics please don't continue! :O

The sun outside was scorching hot but here they were, in the middle of Spring, ready to go hard on some rounds of tennis in the backyard. Also, if you haven’t already caught on, Hyunjins parents are rich, like filthy rich. They have a full sized tennis court in the backyard about twenty feet away from the gigantic pool. They were truly living. But remember: money can’t buy happiness.

The two boys grabbed their tennis rackets and were prepared to “fuck shit up” as Felix would say.

“I’m a little rusty, mate, I haven’t played in at least a year!” Felix yelled from across the tennis court, about to throw the ball in the air to start the game.  
“Well maybe if you quit playing video games you’d actually be able to do something productive!” Hyunjin yelled back, laughing.  
“What the hell does productive even mean? Plus, my character on league has some big boobs, that’s all that matters!” Felix replied, making the two boys crack up.  
Finally Felix served the ball and they were going at it. Little did they know that Taehyung was watching them from his own room window, just staring them down.

Tae was still confused as to how he felt about his little brother. He didn’t know if what happened on their parents wedding night should’ve happened. But for obvious reasons, the risk of them breaking the family up through their forbidden love affair sounded pretty appealing to Taehyung in the first place. He wanted to just kidnap his dad and run far away, to just leave this house and not have to meet his unborn sibling. Tae just wanted an escape and a possible ploy to make everything fall apart, and that’s where Hyunjin fit in. As Tae’s personal little hyperfixation. He didn’t have feelings for Hyunjin, and somehow that just made it all the more easier to want to just grab him by the throat and fuck him. Tae could be classified as hypersexual honestly, and he knew it too. His sexual urges were always so strong and overpowering. Especially when someone as attractive and subby as Hyunjin comes into the picture.  
After two rounds were done and the boys were drenched in sweat, Hyunjin and Felix decided to take off their shirts and throw it to the side. Now they were only in their athletic shorts and underwear. Taehyung gulped immediately started to get turned on, seeing Hyunjins sweaty dark hair pushed to the side and the way his toned stomach looked in the sun. Fuck. Taehyung wanted him badly, and he didn’t know what to do.

“Another round?” Hyunjin yelled, and Felix just nodded happily.

_Here they go again _, Taehyung thought to himself.__

____

Hyunjins muscles tensed every time he hit the ball and his dick moved under his shorts every time he jumped. Taehyung couldn’t take it anymore, he wanted to pleasure himself so badly, but something he wanted to do even more than that is for Hyunjin to pleasure him. To just see his little step brother beg for him on his knees and deepthroat his hyung.  
Without even noticing, Tae was practically palming himself through his sweatpants and he groaned. Frustrated. 

“Fuck this.” Tae said, annoyed.  
He made his way downstairs and out to the backyard. Without the boys seeing, he discarded his shirt and grabbed a racket from the basket.  
“Can I join?” Tae yelled, with a big smile on his face, so nonchalantly standing there shirtless with a tennis racket in his hand.  
Hyunjin practically jumped when he saw his hyung and started to sweat even more than he was, if that were even possible. Felix didn’t even know what to say, knowing now that they had kissed, he just stared and hoped that Hyunjin would just say something first.  
“I-Well, we were just about to finish so-” Hyunjin said, hoping he didn’t sound too nervous, although the trembling in his hands was a clear indication.  
“Aw, c’mon, just one more round, please lil bro?” Tae said, giving Hyunjin a little wink, making his heart stop.  
Felix just stared in silence, very uncomfortable with the situation. When Hyunjin still didn’t reply, Tae walked a little closer to the two which made them both flustered.  
“I’ll tell you what… If your friend here-” Tae said, pointing to Felix, “Wins this round, I won’t bother you two again, promise.” The boys stared at him confused, “But, if I win this round, I’m gonna need to borrow Hyunjin for a bit.” Tae continued, staring right into Hyunjins eyes. Felix’s eyes darted back and forth between the two, clearly understanding what he meant by that.  
“What are you even talking about? Can’t you just leave us alone now?” Felix snarked at Tae, biting his lip out of irritation.  
“Sorry boys, these are the stipulations. Take it or leave it.” Taehyung said, licking his lip slightly.  
“Okay but what the hell do you mean by “borrow me?” Hyunjin finally asked.  
“I just need you to help me clean the locker room, dad asked me earlier.” Tae replied, knowing he was amazing at lying.  
“Fine.” Hyunjin replied, nervous as hell but had no reason not to believe him. Their dad has been asking them to clean it for months now.  
“Okay, I’ll serve” Tae said, practically pushing Felix out of the way without actually pushing him physically.

_He’s probably never played tennis in his entire life _, Felix thought to himself when he saw Tae’s stance. It was a little wonky.__

____

But then there it was, the perfect serve. The boys mouths were wide open when they saw how he got a point the second he hit the ball. After ten minutes, it was Taehyung basically dominating the tennis court, scoring left and right. Hyunjin was cheering his best friend on at the sidelines nervously because Taehyung was actually really good. It was surprising.

Once the game was over, Tae was just standing there smirking, while Hyunjin and Felix awkwardly stood on their side of the court, confused as to what just happened.

“Alright, so let’s get to cleaning!” Taehyung yelled, only looking toward Hyunjin.  
“I can help too” Felix said, walking toward Tae.  
“No no, you should go make us all some lunch or something. Trust me, you don't even wanna know how dirty it is in there.” Tae replied, making Felix raise a brow.  
Felix wasn’t comfortable knowing that they were gonna be alone together but once he looked at Hyunjin and got a facial confirmation that it was fine, he just nodded and headed inside.

Hyunjin couldn’t act weird anymore, not now that they’re family. He kept saying to himself that the kiss can’t ruin it all, so he tried to be as cordial as possible. Plus, it’s not like he doesn’t have feelings for Tae anymore, he’s literally falling in love. One part of him wants his new family to work out and then an even bigger part of him wants to live happily ever after with his hyung. His mind was going through all twists and turns.  
He immediately snapped out of it once he heard Tae call for his name from the entrance of the locker room.  
“Coming!” Hyunjin yelled.

Once they were standing by the door Tae turned to face Hyunjin, making him turn red and practically feel nauseous.  
“I’m sorry if you’re not comfortable around me anymore, but I want you to know that I would never do anything that wouldn’t want me to, I promise.” Taehyung said, with the most sincerity Hyunjin has ever heard come out of his mouth. Hyunjin let out the biggest sigh of relief and just nodded and smiled.

Soon Tae opened the door so they could walk in, and then closed it quickly behind them, locking it. 

“Wh-wait it’s already clean in here-” Hyunjin said out of confusion but before he could even think another thought Tae pushed him against the wall, putting his face was directly in front of Hyunjins.

“Do I scare you?” Tae whispered, while Hyunjin could smell his minty breath.  
“N-No, you don’t scare me.” The younger replied, holding his breath.  
“Do I make you uncomfortable?” He whispered to the younger, but this time even closer than before.  
“No! You don’t. It’s not your fault, I mean it’s both of our faults technically but I don’t have anything against you, I just really hate the pressure I have and the fact I’m-”  
“Gay?” Tae cut him off, asking.  
Hyunjin was gonna say "Confused", but Tae was right, Hyunjin is gay, and that fact alone made the younger want to run away and hide forever. With an obvious shocked expression Hyunjin finally gave up trying to hide behind his facade, because at this point his hyung knows that there isn't a bone in Hyunjins body that isn't homosexual. “Please don’t tell anyone, only Felix knows… Agh.” Hyunjin continued.  
“I’m not gonna out you, but tell me something…” Tae said, fingers brushing the side of Hyunjins face softly. “Have you ever had a guy pleasure you before?” Tae said, bringing his fingers down to Hyunjins neck and squeezing ever so slightly.

“N-no, I’ve only ever kissed two people and you were one of them” The younger replied, still not being able to catch his breath.

“Hyunjin-ah…” Tae whispered out, “Do you want me?” 

All Hyunjin could think was that he was dreaming, that none of this could be happening again, but here he was, locked in the locker room beside the tennis court, with his hyung pinning him against the wall. _God, fuck, please not right now. _Hyunjin thought to himself as his dick grew harder and harder feeling his hyungs crotch against his. Hyunjin did want him, and was getting so hot and heavy, but the guilt was stronger than whatever kind of horniness that was going on down there.__

____

Tae brought his lips to the youngers ears, “Baby boy, I need an answer.” he said, hot breath going down Hyunjins neck.

____


End file.
